Devenir une
by Mikado-san
Summary: Une réflexion sur le lien unissant une réincarnation à sa guerrière. Ou plutôt une guerrière à sa réincarnation. Et cette fois, c'est Saturne qui se pose des questions, se demandant ce qu'est le destin.


_**Note**_ : Un court texte inspiré par le chapitre trente-neuf « Le rêve d'une nouvelle guerrière » (tome 14) dont certains dialogues sont tout droit issus.

* * *

_Devenir une_

A peine six mois…

La petite Hotaru avait beaucoup grandi ; d'ailleurs, grandi n'était pas le mot approprié vu la vitesse à laquelle elle changea. En ce court laps de temps, elle venait de retrouver ses quatre ans et, si elles n'avaient pas été elles aussi des personnes extraordinaires, ses trois nourrices auraient trouvé ça encore moins normal. Elles pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un juste retour des choses : après tout, Tomoe n'avait jamais vraiment profité de sa première vie à cette époque. Et en voyant leurs visages réjouis et leur bonheur, Saturne s'en voulut.

Une seconde de doute…

Le Cristal d'Argent avait des pouvoirs étonnants car, même après avoir été enfermée dans une dimension parallèle, sa réincarnation ne fit que régresser pour redevenir un bébé porteur d'espoir et symbole du renouveau. Et elle-même, la Sailor Senshi, avait réussi à s'échapper pour revenir remplir sa mission, comme toujours. La fière guerrière n'eut aucune raison de s'éveiller et posséder une nouvelle fois le corps de sa réincarnation. Rien d'inquiétant ne requit sa présence et sa force.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin, jusqu'à cette éclipse non naturelle qui coûta à toutes les guerrières leurs pouvoirs. Si ses trois consœurs se l'étaient caché et n'avaient aucune idée de ce que vivaient les autres, elle savait. Et puis, une semaine auparavant, Pégase avait fait appel à elle, son fantôme venant hanter Hotaru. Ce phénomène, plus que la perte de pouvoirs, obligea Saturne à se décider de revenir mais cette fois-ci, elle prendrait le temps de s'expliquer, de ne pas choquer l'esprit de Tomoe Hotaru et risquer une nouvelle fois de se retrouver indésirable. Pas question cependant de se laisser attendrir par l'enfant, résolution qu'elle tiendrait plus que les autres.

La guerrière du Silence trouva sa possibilité lors d'une nouvelle visite du fantôme de Pégase devant les autres Outer et l'urgence de la situation lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut ChibiMoon pleurant sur le cadavre du gardien d'Elysion. Son apparition dans les yeux de la petite fille fut brève mais parfaitement notée par les trois autres, heureusement. Saturne attendit encore quelques heures et fit passer le message d'une nouvelle crise lorsque la petite Hotaru dut s'exercer au contrôle de ses pouvoirs. La Senshi se concentra sur la situation exacte du système solaire et leur fit parvenir, elle-même étonnée par l'ampleur de la crise : la Terre et la Lune étaient complètement recouvertes de Ténèbres.

Le tonnerre gronda et Saturne revint à la surface un peu plus, rassurant de sa présence la petite fille effrayée par le grondement. Celle-ci se tourna vers le grand miroir sur l'armoire et, surprise, elle remarqua enfin l'existence de cette grande demoiselle aux vêtements étranges lui ressemblant trop pour être une coïncidence. Et en croisant le regard identique au sien mais si candide et chaleureux, Saturne douta. Avait-elle le droit de disposer, d'abîmer une nouvelle fois le destin de Tomoe Hotaru ? Certes, elle en avait le devoir, toutefois, le droit, ne se l'était-elle pas octroyé comme le faisaient leurs ennemis en s'immisçant dans leurs vies ?

Quelques secondes de doute…

« Qui… Qui es-tu ? »

Hotaru posa cette question comme on demande une confirmation. Elle connaissait cette jolie femme froide en face d'elle, néanmoins elle l'avait oubliée alors qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dû. De ça, elle en fut persuadée jusqu'au profond de son âme : après tout, cela expliquerait les choses qu'elle connaissait et dont elle se souvenait sans jamais les avoir vécues.

« Je suis celle qui sommeille en toi… » répondit Saturne.

Mais Hotaru voulait-elle vraiment se rappeler ? Apparemment oui, vu que son cœur et sa bouche prononcèrent les mêmes mots :

« Qui sommeille… en moi ? »

La surprise et surtout l'appréhension touchèrent Saturne qui se demanda si elle ne faisait pas une erreur. Ses pouvoirs lui permettraient sûrement de se battre sans avoir d'attaches dans le monde physique ou elle pourrait choisir un autre corps. Après tout, elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici, son précédent réveil avait été une erreur, une monumentale erreur… qui avait permis de sauver la planète. Et elle se souvint du courage de la jeune fille, quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque son âme avait été emprisonnée par Mistress 9 : Hotaru avait vaillamment combattu pour sauver ses amies avant d'accepter et lui remettre son destin entre ses mains gantées.

La guerrière dut se rendre à l'évidence : Tomoe Hotaru était et resterait sa réincarnation. Elle seule était capable de la comprendre, de la soutenir et de l'accepter.

« Le moment du réveil est proche… Le temps d'une nouvelle destinée. Réveille-toi ! Je suis l'esprit en sommeil de la gardienne de la planète Saturne. Tomoe Hotaru, toi qui es ma réincarnation, ma compagne d'éternité, accepte-moi et bats-toi à mes côtés. Prête-moi ta force d'humaine et je te prêterai la mienne. Devenons une véritable Sailor Senshi, redevenons une. Avec toi à mes côtés, je sais que je ne faillirai pas et que je ne cèderai pas à la tentation d'un monde nouveau. Battons-nous toutes ensemble. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de la petite Tomoe et il fallut de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se décidât à rejoindre ses mères adoptives.

« Ce n'est que lorsque les Hommes vivent pour autrui qu'ils commencent à vivre vraiment. »

Cette phrase que Hotaru prononça à ses sœurs d'armes en leur dévoilant ce qu'elles étaient devenues toutes les deux, Saturne ne sut jamais vraiment si elle ne lui était pas non plus adressée. Mais les mots qui suivirent par la suite furent les leurs, à toutes les deux. Ou plutôt à elle, celle qui naquit de Tomoe Hotaru et Sailor Saturne.

Il n'y eut plus aucun doute.


End file.
